Guilty
by captaindynamite
Summary: Forced into dating Chris Harris by her brother, Jetta is stuck in a mentally abusive relationship while the one person she'd rather be with watches from afar, watching the destruction unfold before his very eyes.


**I've been planning to write this OC into a story for a while now, and I decided to try it now. I've taken Goldylocks out of TNA, and replaced her with my OC. Since she's a minor woman, it's not too much of a big deal. Anyways, I own no one involved, only my OC, Jetta. I'm sorry it's not all that great of a first chapter, but it will get better.**

"_My my the whore of Babylon"_

Those words echoed in her head, his tone, his actions, his touch still leaving a stinging feeling as she stared at herself in the mirror. Ever since she had gotten the job as a backstage interviewer with TNA, she had been subjected to all kinds of words, all kinds of comments directed at her. From calling her a whore to accusing her of sleeping with Jeff Jarrett, she had heard it all. If only it was known on television that she was actually his younger sister, then she wouldn't have to be subjected to so much. But no, her brother had decided against that, saying it would be better for her.

"Better for me, or better for him?" she questioned to the empty room, flicking her long blonde hair back over her shoulders, fluffing it out as she stared at her reflection.

"Are you done talking to yourself yet?" asked a voice from behind her. She jumped, breaking through her thoughts and turning to see Chris Harris standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, his long brown hair sticking to his sweat covered face.

She stared at him, a soft smile forming on her lips as she crossed the room, stopping in front of him, "I thought you were working," she said simply, looking up at him, "Run off on your little cowboy again?"

He snickered, shaking his head, "He's around somewhere," he responded, looking down at her, "I was actually looking for you. Your brother gave me some cash; he wants me to take you out tonight."

She turned her back to him, staring at her reflection in the mirror once more. As much as she liked the man standing behind her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be pressured into anything primarily because her dear old brother thought it was right.

She sighed softly, shaking her head, "Sure, I'd love to go out with you tonight," she said, frowning when she heard no response. She turned, sighing gently when she found herself once again alone in the room. She scoffed softly to herself, turning back to the mirror, mumbling softly under her breath in annoyance.

Chris smirked to himself as he walked into the locker room, his upbeat feelings drawing his partner's attention to him.

"What are you so happy about?" asked James, shifting from tying up one shoe to the other. Chris sat on the bench next to him, smirking at him.

"Nothing much, just got another date with Jetta," he responding, leaning down and yanking off his ring boots.

James shook his head, "Again? Is Jeff forcing you to take her out again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forcing, making, whatever you want to call it. I got another date with her, one more and she'll be all mine," he answered, standing up and heading to the showers. James shook his head, looking down at his bag before standing and heading out of the locker room.

He had been so distracted as he walked down the hall that he didn't even notice anyone else until he crashed into Robert and Eric from Team Canada. He sighed, looking at them.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" asked Robert, grabbing James' shoulder and shaking him slightly.

James looked up at him, shaking his head, "Oh, Jeff is forcing his sister Jetta to go out with Chris again. It's not right, or fair to her."

"What's it matter to you?" piped up Eric, "You're not the one going out with her."

He glanced at him, staring at him hard, "That doesn't matter! She shouldn't be forced into a relationship with him; she doesn't know the trouble…"

He trailed off as he spotted Jetta walking up to the three of them, smiling faintly at her.

"Hey guys," she said, stepping up between Robert and Eric, "Have you seen Chris? He ran off on me after asking me out."

"He's in the locker room," said James, mentally smacking himself for answering so quickly, "He'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," she responded, flashing him a smile before walking past them and heading towards the locker room. James sighed faintly, watching her before turning to look at the other two, frowning at the smiles on their faces.

"Oh now I get it," said Robert, "You're jealous she's going out with him, and not you."

James shook his head, laughing softly, "It's not like that….really," he said, brushing a hand back through his short hair.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's go get some beers cowboy," said Robert, wrapping an arm around James' shoulders and leading him away, Eric trailing behind them.

Jetta sighed faintly to herself as she stood in the bathroom of her hotel room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a woman in a knee length white dress, her blonde hair lying in gentle curls on her shoulders, but her eyes, her eyes showed the unsure feelings she felt towards the entire date. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and walked over to it, opening it slightly and smiling at Chris standing there.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding a hand out to her. She nodded and walked out, shutting the door and following him, not knowing the very idea that Chris had for their evening.


End file.
